moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiema
Backstory Kiema was born during the draenei's frantic retreat from Kil'jaeden, before they arrived on the planet later dubbed Draenor. She grew up on the planet that became their greatest prize, however, in the time of peace and solitude. Her family was heavily dedicated to the Naaru's words, and she grew to be just as religious, but she hesitated on picking a class. Becoming a mage or paladin would only imply that there was a need to fight, something she did not want. She met a young male draenei by the name of Janak some thousand years after the draenei settled on Draenor. He was witty and charming and kind, and she fell in love immediately. The draenei prize family and relationships, so it wasn't long before the two were happily married. Kiema lived for thousands of years in peacefull bliss, sharing her life with Janak. After years of marriage, she bore a son named Tark, a healthy draenei boy who had only passed infancy when the orcs attacked. Their settlement was one of the first overcome. Janak, an esteemed warrior, took to the front lines to protect his family. Kiema fled with a few other adult draenei and the children of the settlement--she couldn't fight, and Janak wouldn't hear of her staying, especially when someone had to protect their son. She didn't find out of Janak's death until days later, when the invasion was over and she snuck back to the settlement to find a clue of his whereabouts. Distraught, she threw herself into the training of a mage, determined to protect her son now that Janak was gone and there was a reason to fight. She attacked from a distance, hurling fireballs at her enemies. For eight years, she helped her fellow draenei fight the orcs, silently coping with the loss of her husband by dedicating every free moment to raising Tark and protecting him from the carnage of the war. When the draenei finally retreated to Zangarmarsh, Kiema realized for the first time just how few of them were left. She recognized that others had lost just as much, if not more, than she, and she was finally able to stop grieving her husband and move on. She was thankful that at least their son lived, and that helped her motivation. She prayed to the Naaru for solitude in Zangarmarsh, and strength if solitude wasn't possible. She'd hoped to finish out her days in this small refuge, but the appearance of the blood elves changed everything. When they seized Tempest Keep, the draenei knew their days were limited, and it was once again time to flee. So they organized one last attack on the Naaru fortress, planning to use the ship to seek help in their battle. Kiema fought on the front lines, but the draenei in Tempest Keep never realized that the blood elves had doubled back, relinquishing the Exodar in exchange for wiping out the remainder of the draenei who hadn't attacked, the defenseless and weak. Too late, Kiema realized that Tark was in danger. By the time she sensed what was wrong, her son was dead. Anguished, she joined her brethren on the Exodar, ready to leave Draenor for good. When they discovered the blood elves' sabotage, Kiema resigned herself to death as well, praying to the Light for mercy, to reunite her with her family in death. The Exodar crashed, and everything went dark. Two years later, she awoke in the patched medical bay of the broken Exodar, unsure of who she was or what had happened. Her amnesia was temporary, the anchorites assured her, but only the grace of the Naaru had kept her alive, comatose but breathing, for two years. The few draenei who survived the crash filled her in on the vital details--her name, her parents' fate--but they didn't tell her about Janak and Tark. Oblivious to her great loss, she became engrossed in the night elves who helped the draenei, and the tales of other races within the "Alliance." She learned basic Common from the elves, but she didn't have much time to study before her mage instructor asked her to travel to Ironforge and take notes on the dwarves and gnomes that reside there. She was to report back to the Exodar in a year's time with her discoveries. Excited to explore this new world, Kiema set out, and immediately after arriving in Ironforge, she met up with the Wayward Riders, a small courier company with less than honorable business. Oblivious to their reputation, however, Kiema eagerly signs on, ready to deliver whatever they need sent. In her free time, she studies the dwarves and gnomes from the Riders' HQ in Ironforge. Kiema is currently still suffering from amnesia, and though she knows there was someone special in her life, she has no idea who he was or how big a role he played during her time on Draenor. She doesn't remember her son. Personality Kiema is much like a child in this new world called Azeroth. She regards everything with wonder, the cultures and the languages and the races, and is eager to learn more. She can be somewhat oblivious to certain emotions, miss cues, and will stare blankly when someone uses a big word in Common. Her favorite greeting is a handshake, even if she's already met the person, and she uses "Take care," when bidding someone farewell, since that's what a fellow Rider said her first day in Ironforge. She is optimistic by nature, and doesn't like to brood when bad things happen. The only thing she truly fears are orcs, though she doesn't know why she is so petrified by them, since she doesn't remember Janak's murder. Recent Developments Kiema's time with the Riders has been short, but eventful. In the day she's been in the company, she's met Liante, Arthion, Sullis (who she refers to as Sullis and James, since she doesn't understand the concept of last names), Kali, Kaikuro, and Mokaddian. She was instructed to find Kai by Sullis, so she took a trip to Stormwind, where she happened upon the depressed human. She convinced Kaikuro to dye his hair red, which he dyed back almost immediately, and they went on a trip to find the mage trainer (instead, they found Kai's silver tabby, Willow). Through a difficult conversation, she figured out that Kai was depressed because a night elf named Fia (or Fi) broke his heart earlier that day. Liante, another human, took Kai away, but Kiema later went to check up on him at the inn in Stormwind's trade district. There she met Mokaddian, another human paladin. She retired at the inn, and is currently in Stormwind. Category:Draenei